Race You to the Top of the Morning
by lilykinz200
Summary: Random Oneshot, Song is from The Secret Garden. Kind of Style or just Stan and Kyle friendship. Not much real Story...


'Hello my dear Friend,' the black haired young man says as he steps into the stark white hospital room. He takes a seat next to the bed where lies a Man with curly red hair, silently sleeping. So peaceful.

'So where did I leave off yesterday?' He spoke again as he picked up his book. It was old and well used, published before either of them had been born.

'Ah yes, here we are.' he cleared his throat.

'The Hideous Dragon, Had carried my Maiden to a Cave by moonlight! He gnashed his teeth, breathed his fire! The heath quaked and we trembled in fear!' The emotion in the man was incredible, he seemed to be living every word of it.

'Someone must Save this sweet Raven-Haired Maiden' His eyes looked dreamy, a reference to his true love whom he did have to save. But he had been a little bit too late.

'Though surely the cost will be steep! So we lads drew our lots, our insides in knots' He paused.

'And I won' a breath. 'And the rest went to sleep.'

He looked lovingly at his friend, still fast asleep. He remembered why he was doing this, reading this, and continued.

'So I Picked up my staff!' He pantomimed picking up a large staff.

'And I followed the trail, of his smoke, to the mouth of the cave!' He stood up and walked around the room, as though looking for something.

'And I bid him come out' he motioned with his hand to come to him.

'Yea, FOORSOOTH! I did shout!' He really yelled the word forsooth.

'Ye Foul Dragon, be gone, or behave.' he spoke softly but loud enough to hear.

'Then Under my breath, I uttered a charm, said to make the worst fiends become kind!' His smile broadened.

'Knaves and Knights of dire plights, now diminish his sights, and it worked!' He exclaimed. The man asleep rolled over.

'And the Dragon went blind' He sat down once again next to his friend.

'And he Charged off the cliff' He said looking towards the window.

'Howling Mad, and he died' he smiled.

'And the Maiden excepted my Ring' he looked down at his finger where there once had been a ring. But once she had left, she took all happiness with her.

'Then you Came around, you were loud happy and Proud! And in thanks every night I now sing!' he exclaims and takes the hand of his sleeping friend.

'Race you to the top of the morning!' He says happily.

'Come find me and my horse and we'll ride!' He stands up and pretends to be riding a horse.

'Run and Hide, Ill come find you!' He exclaims and goes right to the side of the bed.

'Climb hills to remind you!' He speaks softly, kneeling next to the bed.

'I Love You' He sweeps the red hair out of his friend's eyes.

'Now another foul dragon,' he starts again. 'Has appeared, I must leave you, He's scorching our land with his breath' He sighs. 'From his lair this one taunts me, He dares me! He haunts me! Once again,' He stands up bravely. 'We must fight to the Death!' With his head held high he says this.

'Would to god, I Could stay and instead slay your dragon,' he says sadly looking at the clock. Awfully late.

'The beast who sits hunched on your back!' He looks sadly at his Friend.

'Would God, I could wrench him away from your bed' He stands up angrily.

'Or tear off or cut off his terrible head'

He closes his eyes.

'Could breath out my fire on him!' He pretends to breathe fire.

'Till he was dead!' He yells. Then sits down next to his friend.

'Or beg him to spare you, and take me instead' He says softly and sadly.

'As it is I must leave you, in the care of my Sister' Shelly was a doctor now a days, and was taking extra special care of her brothers closest friend.

'The Witch, who lives on the hill' He smiles softly.

'Who has promised her art, will soon pierce through the heart, of this dragon who's keeping you Ill!' He says slowly yet surely.

'And I know that all your friends, god Bless them, would want you to do as She says and grow strong!' He says sweetly to his dear friend.

'And you know that as soon as I can I'll return, so Be brave friend, and know that I long' he takes a breath and smiles sadly.

'To Race you to the Top of the Morning' He says softly up close to his friend. 'Come find me and my Horse and we'll ride...' He stares at his friend who is still asleep. 'Run and hide I'll come find you' a tear starting to trickle down on the black haired man's face. 'Climb the hills to remind you' He smiles.

'I Love You'

A/N

I'm having MAJOR secret garden withdrawal, and I love this song, and South Park, so this happened. If it was unclear what was happening, it was

Stan reading/singing to Kyle who was at the Hospital. Yeah... :)


End file.
